Hikari
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: Her shoulder-length hair is brown and messy, and her eyes are grey like the clouds in the night sky. Who is this girl and how did she find the way to reverse the effects of Kira? Miharu & Yoite x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... this idea just came suddenly to me and I couldn't really wait to write it out XD**

**Please excuse my grammar mistakes and lame storylines, I hope you like them anyway~ **

**I do NOT own Nabari no Ou **

* * *

**25th October**

" Stand! Bow!"

The students began walking about as soon as the teacher left the classroom. Only a few remained in their seats. One of them was the master of indifference, Miharu Rokujou. Miharu was staring out the window, thinking of the things he wants to talk to Yoite about.

The bell rang one hour later. It was time for recess. The other students bustled out their classes and hurried to the cafeteria. They were aiming to buy the special melon bread that are only for sale on Fridays. Miharu, who had no interest in this, made his way to the window in the hallway outside class. He enjoyed the view of the autumn leaves dancing in the wind while drinking the packet of milk he brought with him.

Meanwhile, a girl with messy brown shoulder-length hair and dark, grey eyes made her way out of the crowd in the cafeteria. She failed to get what she wanted and went back to class, feeling disappointed. On her way, she saw Miharu looking out of the window in the hallway.

" Hey... isn't that..." she thought to herself.

Before she could even finish thinking, the bell rang.

" Aw crap! I forgot to do the homework Kumohira gave! " she exclaimed and rushed back to class, leaving the thought behind.

**~~After School~~**

Miharu exited his classroom as soon as the last bell of the day rang. He was looking forward to meet Yoite after school. Sure enough, the older boy was already waiting for him at the school gates.

The two boys chatted heartily as they walked home together. Miharu was telling his companion all about his boring day at school. Yoite only listened in silence and giggled occasionally while the younger teen went on.

Being to caught up in their conversation, they didn't realize that someone was running towards them. Suddenly, the two boys felt something tugging their arms. They turned around and saw the girl from earlier, eyes sparkling.

" Its true!" she squealed. "Its Miharu, the Shinra Banshou and Yoite, the Kira user!"

Surprised by the girl, Miharu asked in a cold tone,

"... Who are you?"

The girl ignored his question. She busied herself inspecting the two boys from head to toe. She started on Miharu, lifting his arms, studying his face, and bending down to inspect his thin legs. She then proceeded to Yoite, who was too surprised to give a proper reaction. The grey-eyed girl lifted his hat to see his hairstyle, lifted his arms, went around him to inspect his clothes and bent down to study his legs.

Yoite finally snapped when she proceeded to remove his gloves to see his hands. He yanked his hand away from her, quickly slipped it back into his glove. The girl, surprised by the reaction, immediately apologized.

"Ah, sorry!" she said with a silly smile.

Not amused by this, Miharu asked again, this time louder,

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the girl responded as if there were somebody else there except them. "Oh, I'm Hikari Andou!" she smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you-"

The two boys were gone. Hikari could see a faint image of them running away at a distance. She sighed and proceeded to chase them.

Yoite sensed her coming near and said,

"She's coming..."

" What? But that's-"

Before Miharu could even finish his sentence, the girl caught up with them and once again, grabbed their hands.

" Please... wait..." she huffed, exhausted from running so fast.

"Let go..." said Yoite, coldly.

" No way! Not after I-"

"Let go... it hurts..." said Miharu, putting on his innocent face.

Instead of being stunned, Hikari glomped Miharu, rubbing her cheek against his.

" Uwaa... You're so cute!" she squealed.

Yoite suddenly felt a sense of envy deep in his heart. He stared at the girl, with eyes that look like they're saying "Don't touch my Miharu!"

Hikari, who saw the look on his face immediately let go of the younger boy.

"Ah sorry! I didn't know that you don't like people touching Miharu other than yourself," she said teasingly to the Kira user.

"What?" said Miharu, confused with the conversation.

"Its okay if you don't know..." replied Hikari, looking straight at the older male who was looking away to hide his blushing face.

"Anyway, please listen to what I have to say," she continued, this time, with a serious tone.

The two boys stared at her with bored faces.

" Hey! Don't look at me with those kind to faces!"

" What is it that you want to say?" asked Miharu, who was getting impatient.

Hikari sighed before she continued.

" I know... a way to reverse the effects of the Kira,"


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm home..." mumbled Miharu as he opened the door of his family's okonomiyaki store.

" Ah welcome home, Miharu! " greeted his grandmother who was busy laying out ingredients on a table for some customers.

The green-eyed boy went in followed by Yoite and Hikari.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Hikari said aloud.

Miharu's grandmother looked up as soon as she heard her voice.

" Why... if it isn't Hikari-chan! Welcome!" she beamed.

" Konbawa, Rokujou-san!" Hikari replied cheerfully.

" Grandma... you know this girl?" asked the Shinra Banshou holder.

" Of course!" replied the old lady. "She's the granddaughter of the owner of Andou Fruitstores, the store where I always go to buy your favorite apples!"

Hikari smiled and proceeded to sit next to Yoite at the nearest table. The Kira user at once shifted to another table, avoiding her.

"So mean..." the girl pouted. The older boy ignored her.

Miharu took his apron of the peg and wore it. He then proceeded to the kitchen to take out the ingredients for an okonomiyaki. He laid it all on the table where Hikari was sitting at. He made the okonomiyaki with great ease and presented it on a plate to the girl, who's mouth was already watering.

" Itadakimasu!" she said, and popped a piece of it into her mouth. The taste of the okonomiyaki filled her mouth and she blushed, amazed by the deliciousness of the dish.

" Uwaa... its so yummy~" she said and took another bite.

The younger boy brought a chair and sat opposite the girl.

" ...I've made you an okonomiyaki... now tell us, the way to reverse the effects of Kira."

" Thanks for the meal!" Hikari said after taking the last bite.

" Alright... I'll tell you. But before that..." she paused and motioned Yoite to join them.

" ...could you come here and listen too, Yoite?"

Yoite quietly got up from his seat and sat next to Miharu, without taking even one glance at the girl.

" First, let me introduce myself again. I'm Hikari Andou, a normal middle school student... in the surface world. In the world of Nabari, I'm the successor of the Andou family research."

The two boys listened in silence.

" My parents were researchers in the hidden world. Over the years, they studied the five forbidden arts, trying to develop a way to reverse or stop their effects on the users. Even so, they were particularly interested in one of them..."

"... and that's... Kira?" asked Miharu, cutting in.

Hikari nodded and continued,

" Of all the forbidden arts, the Kira has the most cruel effects on their users. It slowly destroys the functions of the users' body and drains their life. My parents understood that some young shinobi are either forced to learn the art or learnt it without knowing its effects and regretted their actions. And so, they dedicated their lives to discovering a way to reverse the effects of Kira."

The grey-eyed girl stopped and took a deep breath before she resumed talking,

" After many years of research, they finally developed what they wanted."

" So where are they now?" asked Miharu, who this time, sounded interested.

Hikari was silent.

" Don't tell me... they're..."

" Dead."

"Huh?"

" They were killed... in a massacre...5 years ago."

" Then how are we suppose to-"

" Its all in here..." the older girl said and tapped the side of her head.

" Didn't I tell you before? I know the way... so don't worry... I'll definitely help you save Yoite."

Suddenly, the thought came into Miharu's mind. "_Wait... she knew our names even though it was our first time meeting..._"

" Oh, and in case you guys are wondering how I knew your names, let me explain," said Hikari reading his thoughts.

" The name Miharu Rokujou and Yoite are very famous in the Nabari world right now. When I heard that the Shinra Banshou holder was trying to save his friend from the Kira, I got really interested... and kinda... stalked the two of you..." she stuttered at the last sentence and gave a silly smile.

"Why..." Yoite suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm? Why what? " asked Hikari, surprised that he actually spoke.

" Why do you want to help me?"

The girl thought for a while before finally shrugging.

" I don't know either... I just feel like helping..."

" ...Can you prove that you can really reverse the effects?"

The grey-eyed girl sighed and replied,

" I can and I will... but not here and now. There's too many people here."

She then stood up and headed to the door.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow in the evening," she said.

"... and thanks for the food, Miharu! It was delicious!" she added before she left.

* * *

**Okay... incase some of you are feeling confused with the "older girl, older boy" thing, let me explain. **

**Miharu = 14 years old**

**Hikari = 15 years old**

**Yoite = 16 years old**

**Anyway, sorry for the confusion! (if i caused any)**


	3. Chapter 3

**26th October, evening.**

The sun was beginning to set, leaving an orange-y tone on the sky. Autumn leaves were dancing in the wind ever so lightly.

Two thin boys, Miharu and Yoite headed to the place they were told to wait at. They sat down on one of the wooden benches. It was already cold as it was almost winter. The two boys sat close to each other, trying to keep themselves warm.

They sat there and waited. They waited for almost 30 minutes, and the person who asked to meet them there was still missing. They were just about to leave when they saw a faint outline of someone running towards them.

" Wait! Don't go yet!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Hikari.

" Sorry I'm late...!" she huffed. " There was a persistent customer and I got caught up..."

Just when she was about to give a million other excuses, Miharu spoke up.

"Hurry up and show us..."

" Huh? Show you guys wha-?"

Just when she almost forgot the reason for meeting them, it came back to her.

" Oh, that! ...Okay!"

The grey-eyed girl walked closer to the boys until she was standing in front of them.

" Uh...Yoite?" she asked with a metaphorical sweatdrop at the back of her head.

"... What?"

" ...Could you sit down for me? You're too tall..." she told the boy, who was taller than her by a head.

The Kira user quietly sat down as told.

" Okay..." she smiled. "Which sense do you want back the most?"

"Huh?"

" Choose wisely. This technique can only be used once a month. That's the limitation."

" But he only has-" Miharu started, worried about his friend's condition.

" Don't worry," the older girl said before he could finish. "Everytime I recover one of his senses, I add his lifespan and heal his systems as well. He'll have approximately six months more of life. Once we fully reverse the effects, he'll live just as long as any other humans."

"Oh..." said the green-eyed boy, relieved to hear it.

"Now then, which sense do you want to return first?" the girl said, turning to Yoite.

The thin boy was quiet as he was busy thinking of what he wanted.

" I want... my sight..." he finally said after a long silence.

" Okay!" replied Hikari, without asking any other questions.

She bent down so that she was about the same height as the older boy.

" Close your eyes please,"

Yoite did as he was told. The girl then made some hand signs and inhaled. She brushed off his bangs and held his head in her hands so that he wouldn't move. She leaned forward and it looked as if she was going to kiss him on his forehead. She stopped just before her lips touched it. She then closed her eyes and gently blew at the spot where Yoite's eyebrows meet.

The Kira user could only feel a slight cold wind on the spot where she blew.

Hikari stood back and motioned Miharu to take her place when she was done.

" Okay! Now open your eyes!" she said loudly from behind.

Yoite slowly opened his blue eyes. The first thing he saw was Miharu, who was looking at him anxiously hoping the technique worked.

" Can you see? The colors?"

Yoite didn't respond. The older boy gasped at the beauty of the scenery, and Miharu. For so long, he had seen everything around him in black and white like it was all in an old movie. Tears suddenly filled his eyes.

"Yoite!" said Miharu, who was starting to feel scared.

"I'm ok..Miharu...I can see...its just..." said the boy, trying hard to smile even with overflowing tears.

"... Yoite..."

The Kira user put his hand on his companion's cheek and muttered,

" Miharu's eyes... are so beautiful..."

Streaks of pink appeared on the younger boy's face.

"Ah...thanks..." he said and smiled.

Hikari, not wanting to ruin the moment, just turned around and walked away, leaving the both of them alone.

**26th October, night.**

"Grandpa! Grandma! I'm home!" yelled Hikari when she walked into her grandparents' fruitstore.

" Hikari! Welcome home!" greeted her grandfather.

" Want something to eat?" asked her grandmother, who was washing some dishes.

" Nope! I'm still kinda full.." Hikari lied. "I'm a little tired... so... I guess I'll go and rest for awhile..."

" You sure you're okay, Hikari?"

There was no answer. The grey-eyed girl went to her room and closed the door. She held her head with one hand and thought,

"Why am I feeling so tired?"

She then felt something wet dripping from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off with her palm and realized what it was. Blood. It suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh.. I remember now... its the side effects of that technique..."

"...Should I tell those two?" she thought to herself. Just thinking about it made her laugh.

"Hmph... how could I? If I told them... they would probably ban me from helping them... "

"...Its okay..." she thought and smiled.

" This will be my secret... till my life ends."


	4. Chapter 4

**1st November, early afternoon.**

The bell rang, telling the students that its time for recess. Students bustled out from their classes, some heading to the cafeteria, some meeting their friends somewhere.

On that day, Miharu was particularly curious about Hikari.

"The girl had such a cheerful personality, surely she has a lot of friends..." he thought.

He went up the stairs as Hikari's class was on the upper floor. The indifferent boy peeked in the classroom which he assumes is the girl's. There were still some students hanging around, chatting loudly.

Then, a student sitting alone near the window caught his eye. He could see that she had messy brown hair. Without a doubt, she was the girl he was looking for.

"But why is she... alone?" Miharu wondered.

It then occurred to him. They are all alike. Yoite, himself... and this girl. No... this girl's different. He and Yoite hid their loneliness by being indifferent. Hikari, on the other hand, hides her loneliness with... a smile.

Having the feeling that she was being watched, the grey-eyed girl averted her attention back to the classroom. When she saw Miharu by the door, she almost shouted across the room to give him a friendly greeting. Knowing her ways, the younger boy quickly got out of there and returned to his class to save A LOT of embarrassment.

* * *

**26th November, late afternoon.**

" Tadaiima!" said Hikari, loudly.

" Sorry for intruding.." muttered Miharu and Yoite as they entered the fruitstore owned by the girl's grandparents.

" Okaerii! " greeted Hikari's grandmother. "Ara? And who do we have here?"

" Ah! This is Miharu and Yoite..." replied the girl.

" Pleasure to meet you, Andou-san.." said Miharu, putting on his innocent smile and bowing formally.

" Well... if there anything you need from me, I'll be upstairs.." She then motioned the two boys to follow her.

It was then she heard an exclamation from her grandfather.

" Hikari? Being alone upstairs? With TWO BOYS?"

" Calm down dear... Hikari's grown now..." said her grandmother, trying hard not to laugh.

"Grandma!" yelled Hikari halfway up the stairs. Her face was turning scarlet.

"Anything wrong?" asked Miharu, not at all aware of the situation.

" ..No... just ignore them..." the girl replied, and continued climbing the stairs.

Hikari turned on the lights when they reached her room. What the boys saw left them speechless. Books and scrolls about ninjutsu were scattered everywhere. And it was not just a few books... the room was practically covered by them. Only a faint outline of a bed and a reading table could be seen.

The grey-eyed girl turned her head slightly so that she could take a glimpse of them.

"What? Did you think that my room was one of those girly rooms with lots of soft toys and stuff?" she asked, after seeing their faces.

"_Of course..._" thought the two boys. "_Why do you think we look so surprised for?_"

Hikari then proceeded to clear a path for the boys to enter her room.

" Here, you guys can sit on the bed..." she told them, clearing the scrolls from her bed. The boys accepted her offer.

"All done!" the girl exhaled and wiped the sweat from her forehead when she was done packing away the reading materials.

She then knelt down in front of Yoite and ruffled his hair. The boys had gotten quite close to her over the past month, so the older boy didn't mind. He knew she wouldn't stop even if he asked her to.

"So...which sense do you want to recover this time?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"...I want to hear...properly again..." mumbled Yoite.

"Hmm.. Okay then~"

Hikari immediately carried out the procedures of the technique. She made some hand signs, closed her eyes, and gently blew into each of Yoite's ears. She then moved back and whispered something into Miharu's ears. The younger boy blushed before he nodded to show that he understood. He moved closer to his companion and said in a soft voice.

" Can you hear me?"

Yoite was silent for a moment. For once, he heard Miharu's voice, without the annoying ringing in his ears.

"Yes... I can hear you... very clearly..." he replied and smiled.

"...I'll get you guys something to drink..." said Hikari and slipped out the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the girl started to cough a little. She stared at the hand which she used to cover her mouth with. The last time was just a few drops of blood, this time almost her whole palm was covered with red liquid. She clenched her hand into a fist.

"I can't let them find out..." she thought and went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Yoite was curious to find out what the girl had whispered into Miharu's ears.

"Ne, Miharu?"

"Hm?"

"I saw you blushing when Hikari whispered into your ear... what did she tell you?"

Streaks of pink suddenly appeared on the younger boy's face.

" Its nothing...its just..."

"...its just?

"She told me... to speak to you first... because... she was sure that... you would want... my voice to be... the first thing you hear... when she healed your hearing..." the boy stuttered.

It was Yoite's turn to blush.

" She's right..." said the older boy, hoping his face wasn't as red as he felt.

" ...Really?" asked Miharu, looking into his eyes.

"... Yeah.." responded Yoite. He then placed a kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

Hikari was waiting patiently outside, trying to find a suitable time to enter her own bedroom. After some time, she finally decided to go in.

" I'm coming in!" said the girl as she opened the door. She held a tray with three mugs and a plate of cookies on it. She placed the tray on her study table and handed out the drinks she made. She passed Yoite his favorite lemon cider and Miharu a mug of mixed fruit juice.

" I hope it doesn't taste _that_ bad..."

Miharu took a sip and shook his head.

"Mm mn... it tastes great..." he said with a smile. " Right, Yoite?"

The older boy nodded. Although he couldn't really taste it, he got the feeling that it was almost as good as the ones Yukimi made for him.

" Ah... these cookies are for the two of you..." she said and handed the plate to the boys.

" Don't you want any?" asked Miharu as he let Yoite eat first. The older boy stuffed two cookies into his mouth at once.

" No... you guys can have it.."

" Daijoubu, Hikari?" asked Miharu, noticing the lack of energy in the girl's speech.

" Eh? Daijoubu, daijoubu!" replied Hikari with a wide smile. " Why do you ask?"

"... Its nothing..." said the boy. He then proceeded to join his companion who was busy eating the cookies.

**~~Some time later~~**

" Thank you for having us today," said Miharu, politely.

" Don't worry 'bout it! Come back anytime you want... we'll always welcome you," replied Hikari's grandmother.

" Walk home safely, you guys.." said Hikari.

" We will..."

The two boys waved goodbye to the Andou household and headed home.

" Yoite?" said Miharu on the way home.

" Yes?"

" I think... I'm starting to like... Hikari..." he continued, ready brace himself from the older boy's jealousy. But instead, Yoite said something he didn't expect.

"Yeah... me too..."

* * *

**To make everything simple if I made it complicated, it means Yoite and Miharu loves each other as well as Hikari. In other words, Miharu X Yoite X Hikari (or something like that ^^')**


	5. Chapter 5

**20th December, late morning.**

" So... where should we meet up during Christmas?" asked Hikari, who was hanging out with the boys at their usual place at the park.

The two boys were silent. It was hard trying to come up with a suitable place. They could either choose a place where they can celebrate Christmas with friends and family, or a place where the three of them would be alone together.

After giving it some thought, Yoite finally decided.

" ..We can go _there_..."

" You sure, Yoite?" asked Miharu, feeling surprised.

The older boy nodded. "Yeah... I don't mind showing her..."

"Huh? Where?" asked confused Hikari.

" You'll see..." replied the taller boy.

" Uh... okay..." said the girl, still not used to his attitude. "So how do we get there?"

" We'll take you there.." The boy then explained what he had in mind.

" So we meet up at Miharu's house to celebrate with everyone else, then we sneak out?" asked the girl when he was done explaining. The older boy nodded.

"This might just be fun~ " Hikari muttered and smiled to herself.

* * *

**25th December, night.**

A Christmas gathering was organised by the Rokujou family. Kouichi, Raimei, Thobari, Hanabusa, Yukimi, Raikou and Gau were all invited and came. They were chatting loudly with each other when they walked in. Suddenly, there was silence. They could not believe what they saw.

It was Miharu and Yoite... and of course, Hikari. The girl was ruffling their hair and laughing away. What she was doing was not the thing that left the group speechless. It was the fact that the two boys actually let someone play with their hair. They had never even seen those two do that among themselves, but now a girl? Everyone thought it was a miracle.

"Wow...its a Christmas mirac-" exclaimed Gau but he was punched in the face by Raikou before he could finish.

"A-Andou?" exclaimed Thobari when he recognized Hikari as his student.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" said the girl, surprised to meet her teacher.

" That should be _my_ question!"

Soon, all of them were seated at a huge table, specially reserved by Miharu's grandmother for such occasions. Miharu and Yoite, as expected, sat together. Hikari on the other hand, sat in between Miharu and Raimei. The grey-eyed introduced herself to everyone, trying to make more friends.

"I'm Hikari Andou!" she loudly said. "Pleasure to meet all of you!"

"Ne, Hikari-chan?" asked Raimei, trying to start a conversation after her introduction.

"Hm?"

"Don't get me wrong but... how did you manage to get so close to those two? Miharu I can understand... but Yoite? It almost seems impossible.."

Hikari just gave a silly smile.

" To be honest, I don't either. It just somehow... happened.."

" Hmm..." muttered the blond girl to herself, studying the girl beside her.

" Ne, Hikari?" she asked as she inched closer to the girl.

"Yes?"

"Which one of them do you prefer?" asked Raimei in a teasing tone.

" H-huh? I d-don't know... I like both of them but..." stuttered Hikari, trying hard not to blush. The group watched as the two girls drifted of to a conversation that only girls could understand.

Meanwhile, Yukimi nudged Yoite, who was busy gorging down some okonomiyaki.

"Oi, Yoite... I don't know how you did it.. but you've got quite a chick there don'tcha?" he remarked.

The thin boy ignored his remark and proceeded to ask for seconds.

After some time, the clock in the living room chimed. Hikari immediately stopped talking and looked at the clock. It was time. Miharu and Yoite knew that as well. They nodded to each other and stood up.

"We're going out for abit, Grandma!" said Miharu as they made their way out the restaurant.

"Miharu!" shouted his grandmother but there was no response. The three were already outside.

In the coldness of a winter night, the two boys led Hikari to Yoite's special place. The pieces of train surrounded by bamboo. The girl gasped when they reached the place. It looked beautiful, with snowflakes falling everywhere and bamboo covered in white.

" Nice, isn't it?" asked Yoite, admiring the place himself.

" Yeah..." mumbled the girl as she took in the beauty of the place in front of her. Miharu noticed that her eyes at that time, resembled those of Yoite's. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Too bad the older girl did not notice.

They entered one of the broken train pieces. The two boys sat down on the seats while Hikari knelt down in front of Yoite.

" So which sense do you want back this time?" she asked the older boy.

"...My taste." he replied without hesitation as he had already thought about it.

" Hmm... okay!" The girl then rummaged the backpack she brought along with her and took out a straw.

" Put this in your mouth," she instructed.

"...What's this for?" asked the older boy who was curious about it.

" Well... since you want your taste back... I need to blow into your mouth... and I figured... you won't want to do... you know..." she explained, trying hard to stop herself from blushing.

Fortunately, Yoite got what she was trying to say and stayed silent throughout the entire procedure. Miharu watched as Hikari carried out the usual steps of technique to reverse the effects of Kira. This time, instead of direct contact, the girl blew into the straw which the Kira-user was holding in his mouth.

When she was done, she took out a bottle of lemon cider and gave it to the blue-eyed boy.

"Here. Try it and tell me how it tastes like."

The thin boy uncapped the bottle and took his first sip. At first he could taste nothing. Then he took a bigger sip. This time, he could taste it, the sourness of the lemon, the freshness of the cider.

"So..? How is it?" asked Hikari curiously. Yoite's answer was only in one word.

"Sour."

The grey-eyed girl and Miharu watched as the older boy emptied the bottle.

"Ah... excuse me for a moment..." Hikari suddenly stood up and headed to the exit. She walked some distance from the place so she would not be seen.

When she thought she was safe, she knelt down and coughed blood onto the snowy surface. The pure white sheet was stained with dark red. The girl then carefully covered the blood with more snow, so that it could not be noticed easily. She then proceeded to return.

Meanwhile, the two boys thought that their friend was taking too long.

"I'll go check if she's alright.." said Miharu and walked to the door. He then stood frozen to the door frame.

"Miharu? What's wrong?" asked Yoite and made his way to his companion.

When he reached the exit, he was attacked by some cold, white substance. Snow. Hysterical laughter followed soon after.

The two boys wiped the snow off their faces, only to see Hikari clutching her stomach, which was hurting from her laughter.

"Oh...God!" she huffed, trying hard to resume normal breathing. "Only the two of your can maintain such a straight face even after being ambushed by a snowball!"

Miharu said nothing but stepped forward. He bent down and formed a ball from the snow on the ground. He held it in his hand and, with all his might, threw it at the still-trying-hard-not-to-laugh Hikari. Yoite, as usual, didn't seem to understand the game. But then, he got the feeling that it was just a matter of throwing snow at each other and having fun.

Soon, all three of them were snowing snowballs at each other, laughing and shouting away (especially Hikari). They grew tired after a long while and collapsed next to each other on the ground. Hikari laid between the boys. They stared at the sky while trying to catch their breaths.

"Hikari?" said Yoite suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." mumbled the older boy.

"What for?" asked the surprised girl.

"For making this year's Christmas fun for us..." said Miharu.

"H-Huh?... Y-You're welcome... I guess..."

The two boys nodded to each other and sat up. They leaned down and both placed a kiss on Hikari's cheek, one side each, at the same time, as if they had planned this all along. The girl immediately turned scarlet and stared at them. The boys only gave her a warm smile and said together,

"Merry Christmas, Hikari!"

* * *

**"Making this year's Christmas fun"? that's a cheesy line... but... I ran out of ideas... T3T **

**please be patient until an idea finally agrees to come into my head... your cooperation is highly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**26th December, night. **

"Happy Birthday, Yoite!" Miharu and Hikari gave a synchronized cheer as they celebrated the older boy's birthday at Yukimi's apartment. The grown up was away that night so they 'borrowed' the place for the occasion.

Yoite flushed. He was surprised that someone actually remembered his birthday.

Miharu took out a small box of cake and stuck a candle in the middle while Hikari went to prepare some lemon cider, Yoite's favourite drink. When everything was done, the younger boy lit the candle and the girl switched off the lights. The room became pitch black except for a small light from the candle.

Hikari slowly felt her way to the table where everything was set. She sat down and said to the blue-eyed boy.

"Yoi~te" she said playfully. "Make a wish!"

"But I don't really wish for anything..." The older boy then said under his breath, "I already have everything I want here..."

"Just make a wish, Yoite. Anything will do," said Miharu, giving him a smile.

"I wish for..." started the older boy but was cut off by Hikari.

"Wait! Don't say your wish out loud or it'll never be granted!" she shrieked.

Yoite stared at the girl with a confused look. "...Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Lets see... you just make a wish in your heart... and blow the candle when you're done!" replied Hikari cheerfully.

The older boy did as she said and blew the candle. Later, the lights were back on and the three were enjoying the cake Miharu brought along and the lemon cider Hikari prepared. Having his sense of taste returned to him just the day before, Yoite ate the cake slowly, enjoying every bit of it.

"So... Yoite?" Miharu asked in between chews.

"Hmm?"

"What did you wish for?"

"...Secret..." the older boy muttered.

After the feast, Yoite decided to open the presents given to him by his companions. He got a scarf from Miharu (which the younger boy had knitted himself) and a cap from Hikari.

Unfortunately, the cap wasn't just any cap. It was a cap that has the words "_Ninja's PWN_" printed in big words right in the middle.

* * *

**31st December, almost midnight.**

It was a festive night as it was New Years Eve. People were drinking and celebrating. Despite all this, Miharu still managed to fall asleep in his quiet room.

Just when he almost entered 'Dreamland', he heard a sound. At first it was just a soft thud, then it gradually became louder. It became a clear knock.

The young boy woke up with a jolt. He looked around trying find the source of the knock. Then, he heard it again. _Knock knock_. It was coming from the window. He spun around, only to get the shock of his life when he saw Hikari standing there, on the other side of his window.

"Hikari? What are you-" he wanted to ask but stopped when he saw the girl pointing frantically at the window lock.

Miharu at once unlocked it and the girl jumped in.

"Put on something other than your pj's! Hurry! Only 5 more minutes!" she told the boy.

"5 more minutes till what?" asked the confused boy.

"You'll see!" she replied and paced around as the boy changed.

In a matter of seconds, he was done.

"Okay! Lets go!" Hikari grabbed the younger boy's hand and jumped out of the window.

"Where's Yoite?" asked the boy as he was being dragged along.

"Already there! C'mon, run faster... its almost time!" replied the girl without even taking a glance at the boy she was dragging.

Finally, after some yelling and running, they reached the place where Hikari was planning to go. It was a huge sakura tree at the riverside. Just as the girl said, Yoite was already there, waiting for them. Miharu ran up to him and asked.

"Yoite! Any idea why we're here?"

The older boy merely shook his head and stared at Hikari who was focusing all her attention to her watch.

"You were dragged here too, huh?" said Miharu with a stifled laugh.

Suddenly, the grey-eyed girl began a countdown. "3...2...1...Look at the sky, guys!" she said and pointed towards the sky.

A ball of flame shot into the sky and burst into a scatter of glittering lights. Soon, the sky was covered with colorful fireworks. The three had a great view from where they're standing.

"Beautiful right?" asked Hikari, taking a quick glance at the boys.

They nodded without taking their eyes off the fireworks.

"Yeah... Just like Hikari..." mumbled Miharu under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something, Miharu?"

The younger boy shook his head. "Nope! Not a word."

"Hmm... if you say so..." said the girl and took out her phone. "Ne, you guys?" she called out.

"Yeah?" responded Miharu and Yoite.

Without answering, Hikari jumped on them and slung her arms over their necks. She aimed her phone camera at them and said,

"Cheese!" She then pressed a button and snapped a picture.

"...What was that for?" asked Yoite without the slightest interest.

"Memories!" The girl replied and smiled before she viewed the photo.

The background was fireworks in the night sky. Hikari was beaming away in the picture and the boys looked confused. She pressed the save button and turned to the boys.

"Anyway...Happy New Year, guys! "

* * *

**Umm ok... this was a random idea. I got the new years idea before i read somewhere that Yoite's birthday was late December so i thought, "Why not put it all in one?" So I did and it turned out like this...^^' anyway, reviews pls! **


	7. Chapter 7

**26th January, noon.**

"Ah, Hikari-chan! Welcome!" greeted Miharu's grandmother when the girl walked into the okonomiyaki restaurant.

"Konbawa, Rokujou-san!" Hikari said with a smile. "Is Miharu home?"

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room with Yoite." replied the old woman.

"I'm going to meet them, is that okay?"

"Of course! Miharu's room is the first room on the left."

The grey-eyed girl nodded and headed upstairs. She knocked the door of the younger boy's room and waited for a reply in case she was disturbing the two boys at whatever their doing in there.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the room.

"Guess..." Hikari replied sarcastically. The door opened and a green-eyed boy looked out.

"Konbawa, Miharu!" greeted the girl with a smile.

The younger boy kept quiet and let her enter his room. It was just as messy as the last time Hikari saw it during new years eve (she jumped in through the window). Yoite was already there sitting in his usual position on the floor, his face buried in his knees.

"Yoite! Konbawa!" Hikari said as she walked into the room while Miharu closed the door and went to join them. The older boy slowly lifted his head and looked at the girl.

"...Konbawa, Hikari..." he said in a soft voice and resumed his original pose. The girl smiled and squatted down next to him. She was already used to his mood swings. One moment he's silent, the next he'll either be yelling at you or laughing .

" So...which is it today?" Hikari asked, lightly poking the older boy's cheek. Yoite swatted her hand away but immediately regretted it. He took a small glance at the girl. To his surprised, she didn't look hurt at all.

The girl saw the guilt in the older boy's eyes and couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you looking at me with _those_ eyes?" she said jokingly.

"But I-" he started.

"You what? Did you do something?" the girl said, pretending to forget. Yoite stared at her with a weird look.

"A-Anyway..." Hikari continued, trying to change the subject. "Which sense do you want back this time?"

The boy fell into silence and thought back. He only had 2 senses left to be restored, smell and touch.

"...Smell..." he mumbled.

"Huh?" The girl responded, straining her ears just to hear him talk.

"I want... to smell..." Yoite said, this time louder.

"Oh...okay!" replied the girl with a smile. "Sit on the bed for me please."

The older boy did as he was told. Hikari knelt down and her smile faded a little.

"...What's wrong?" asked the boy when he noticed the slight change in expression.

"Err... how should I put this?" The girl mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I need you... to take your coat off..."

"What?"

"Y-You can still keep your turtleneck sweater on... just take off your coat..."

"Why?"

"Well... you see... to restore your sense of smell, I must fix your lungs first," Hikari explained. "So...the process involves blowing from your chest and up to your nose. With that much clothing on, I don't think my breath will reach you..."

Yoite looked expressionlessly at the girl before he finally nodded to show that he understood.

"I'm gonna be blowing here to here," said the younger girl pointing to the older boy's chest and moving her finger up to his nose. "Are you okay with that?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded and proceeded to unbutton his coat. Miharu offered to hold it for him during the procedures.

"Okay...I'm starting it now...Please try not to move to much okay, Yoite?" the grey-eyed girl said knowing the shy boy. Yoite nodded.

Hikari then carried out the steps of the jutsu. She made the usual hand signs and leaned closer to the older boy. She rested her hands on his shoulders so he would not move. She took a deep breath and blew on the boy's chest. The girl noticed an outline of a scar on the older boy's neck slightly showing from his sweater during the procedure but she thought it was wise to just ignore it.

Yoite tensed up his body as soon as the girl's cold breath reached him. Feeling the slight jolt, Hikari shifted one of her hands from his shoulder and ruffled the older boy's hair, as if telling him "_Relax, its gonna be over soon..._". Getting the message, Yoite bit his lower lip and tried to relax.

After a few minutes, it was over.

"Done!" Hikari said and leaned back to give Yoite some space. She then turned to Miharu.

"Ne, Miharu? Can you come over here for a while?"

"Eh? Sure..." replied the green-eyed boy and knelt down beside the girl.

"Okay, Yoite! Do me a favor and tell me the smell of Miharu's shampoo!" she said with a smile.

Yoite stared at the girl, speechless, and unconsciously blushing. Miharu too, was blushing. The younger boy turned to the girl and asked,

"Hikari... you're kidding...right?"

The girl secretly smirked. "Of course not! I need to see whether the jutsu worked or not..."

Yoite sighed as he had no choice. He stood up and knelt down next to his companion and pulled him close so that he could smell his hair.

" Miharu... smells like green apples... and a hint of autumn..." he mumbled.

"Really? That must've smelt nice..." she said with a smile. The boys were both blushing.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone for now..." Hikari said and stood up. "Miharu, can I know where's the bathroom?"

"Down the corridor, on the right," the younger boy replied.

"Ah..thanks.." the girl said and left the room.

After a long while, Hikari still wasn't back. The boys started to feel worried. They sensed that something was wrong. Everytime the girl excuses herself, it would take her forever to come back.

"I'll go check on her.." said Miharu, standing up. He headed towards the bathroom which he assumed Hikari was using. On his way, he noticed a red droplet on the floor and bent down to take a closer look.

"No...it can't be..." he muttered to himself when he recognized the droplet. It was blood. The boy picked up pace and headed to the bathroom. As he was nearing, he heard a familiar sound of coughing.

What he saw in the bathroom left him speechless. It was Hikari. The girl was bending over to the sink, and hacking blood. The sink was almost covered with fresh blood. Hikari sensed a presence and looked up. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Miharu standing there.

"M-Miharu?"

* * *

**Yeah! It cliffhanged~ the next chapter is coming soon so be patient! Reviews for this and the previous chapters are highly appreciated! x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**13th February, morning.**

Miharu walked into his classroom, carrying his bag with him.

"Ohayou, Rokujou!" His classmates greeted him when they saw him. The green-eyed boy kept quiet and headed to his seat.

"Hey... don't you think Rokujou has changed back to his usual self again?" whispered some students to each other.

"Yeah... he was a little different a few months ago.."

Soon, the class was filled with murmurs each mentioning Miharu's name. Having indifference as his second nature, the boy easily ignored the comments made about him. He rested his head on his hand and looked out the window. The memory from a few weeks ago still lingered in his mind.

**~~Flashback~~**

_"M-Miharu?" said Hikari, wide-eyed. In front of her was a sink covered in blood._

_"Hikari...what happened?" asked the younger boy, shocked by the sight._

_The girl averted her eyes away from the boy._

_"I'm...sorry..." she muttered. Miharu at once realized the situation. _

_"Why? Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Please, Miharu..."_

_"Why did you keep this a secret from us?"_

_Hikari walked up to the green-eyed boy and went on her knees. She held the corner of the boy's shirts with her blood-stained hands._

_"Please...don't tell anyone about this yet..." she begged without looking at him._

_"But why?" asked Miharu, almost shouting._

_"Please! There's only one sense left for me to heal for Yoite...I beg you ...!"_

_The younger boy felt the hands gripping his shirt shake. He never heard the girl talking like that before as she's always joking and laughing. He could feel that Hikari was determined to help even if it costs her life. He bit his lip and hesitantly promised,_

_"Alright... I won't tell anyone..."_

_The older girl looked at him with eyes that were close to tears and muttered out softly, "...Thank you..."_

**~~End of flashback~~**

The Shinra Banshou holder was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't notice an older girl sneak into the classroom.

"Mi-ha-ru!" greeted a cheerful voice from behind. It was Hikari. The boy turned around to face her.

"Mornin'!" Hikari said with a smile. Somewhere deep in his heart, Miharu was glad that she was back to her normal self.

"Morning..." replied the boy.

"Can I have a moment?" added the girl.

"No..." said Miharu with a straight face.

Despite his answer, he was pulled to the hallway by the girl.

"Ne.. are you and Yoite free tomorrow?" asked Hikari when they were outside the classroom.

"Uh...why?" Miharu responded, feeling confused by the sudden question.

"Just answer me..."

"Yeah..I guess..."

"Alright! Meet me at my house tomorrow afternoon!" She said and turned around to return to her own classroom.

Before the younger boy could chase after the girl to ask her more questions, the bell rang, indicating the beginning of lessons.

* * *

**14th February, noon.**

Two boys walked towards Andou Fruitstores, the store owned by Hikari's grandparents.

They stood at the entrance while the girl's grandmother called for her.

"Hikari! Miharu and Yoite are already here! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" yelled a voice from upstairs. The boys could hear quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Hikari was wearing a bright colored t-shirt and a skirt with tights. Little locks of her bangs were clipped up with some hairclips. Even with the slight change, her hair looked less messy. The girl greeted the boys as soon as she saw them. Hikari noticed that Miharu was wearing a simple shirt with an unbuttoned checkered shirt outside and denim shorts. Yoite was still in his usual attire.

"I'm going out now, grandma!" she said as soon as she finished wearing her shoes.

"Have a nice day, Hikari!" shouted her grandmother from inside the house.

"Sure will!" replied the girl and turned to the boys. " Lets go, you two!"

"...Go where?" Yoite asked without any sense of interest in his voice.

"To town of course!" Hikari answered and smiled. "Now, c'mon!" she said and pulled their hands. "We're gonna have a busy day ahead of us~"

And so, the three spent most of the day going to town, looking at the shops, eating and having a good time.

"Ne... wanna watch a movie together?" asked the grey-eyed girl when they reached the entrance of a movie theater. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure...why not?"

"Hmm...which one do you guys wanna watch?" Hikari said as she studied the list of movies.

"...That one..." mumbled Yoite and pointed to a poster nearby. Printed on it were pictures of two ghosts, a boy and a woman, and a terrified face of a couple. It had the words "Juu Onn: The movie" printed in red and made to look like blood. Hikari shuddered just at the sight of it.

"Y-You sure about t-that, Yoite?" she stuttered. The older boy nodded.

"O-okay then..." said the girl and went to buy them tickets.

The boys finally found out that Hikari was terrified of horror movies. She was trying hard not to scream during the movie. Halfway through, she couldn't stand it anymore and turned to Yoite.

"Ne..Yoite?" She timidly tugged the older boy's sleeve. The blue-eyed boy turned his glaze to the girl.

"Can you... borrow me your hat? I'll give it back to you as soon as this movie ends..." she continued.

Yoite said nothing and took of his hat. He handed it to the girl who gratefully accepted it. The two boys watched as she used the hat to cover her eyes so that she could not see the screen. Hikari could still hear the sound effects and it still scared her.

Then, Miharu and Yoite did the most natural thing a guy would do when they see a horrified girl. They laced their hands with the girl's. Somehow, this made the grey-eyed girl feel less scared.

After the movie, the three went to a cafe to get something to eat. They placed their orders and waited. An awkward silence formed between them. Hikari was still freaked out by the movie, and Miharu and Yoite had no idea how to help her get over it. The girl took and deep breath and sighed loudly.

"I will NEVER watch a horror movie in my life again..." she said and gave a silly smile. "That was just...scary..."

Seeing her smile again gave a little comfort to the boys. "_She'll get over it.._" they both thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Hikari and felt her pockets. She took out two small hand-wrapped boxes and handed it to the boys.

"Here!" she said and smiled. The two boys accepted her gift.

"Umm... What's this for?" asked Miharu with a confused expression. The girl stared at him, just a confused.

"You don't know? Today's Valentine's Day!"

"Huh?"

"Well... its a special day for girls to give gifts to the ones they like...I think.."

"So does this mean... you like the two of us?" asked Yoite, bluntly.

"Yeah!" replied the girl. She then saw the blushing faces of the two boys and realized what she said had another meaning.

"E-Eh? No- I mean- I-I l-like you guys b-but- " she tried to say but only managed to mumble a few words. Miharu somehow found this funny and started to giggle. Soon, the other two were joining the younger boy in the laughter. They realized how silly they were acting.

"Ne, where should we meet when its time?" Hikari asked when she finally managed to calm down. She was talking about reversing the effects of the Kira and the boys knew it. Miharu looked at the girl with a hurt expression in his eyes. He wanted to say something but the grey-eyed girl silenced him with the _look._

"...You decide this time..." said Yoite.

The girl thought for a while and snapped her fingers.

"I know! Lets meet at that sakura tree by the river! You know, the one we went to during New Years Eve?"

The boys nodded. The memory was still clear in their minds.

"Its settled then!"

They had their meals and went home in the evening.

**14th February, late evening.**

"Okaerii, Hikari!" greeted the girl's grandfather when he heard the sound of the door being opened.

"Tadaiima, grandpa.." replied Hikari as she took off her shoes and placed then on the rack.

" Had fun today?" asked the old man.

"Yeah! Its a little tiring though..."

"Ah...I remembered _my_ first date..." said her grandfather, trying to tease her. Instead, Hikari said nothing and headed upstairs.

"I already ate so tell grandma not to cook my portion of dinner, okay grandpa?" she said before going up the stairs.

The grey-eyed girl entered her bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"So...tired..." she muttered to herself. She then laid on her back so that she's facing the ceiling. She then put an arm over her eyes and thought.

"Two weeks left... I wonder what should I do before I leave?"

Before long, Hikari closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had a dream about her parents. They were standing in a wide field and smiling. Her parents said something but she couldn't seem to hear it. All she could was make out the words,

"We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**Yay~ Its Valentine's Day! lol **

**Reviews? (c'mon... they won't kill ya ;D)**


	9. Chapter 9

'Hikari' is at it's final stages! I got the idea of putting a song into the story so I tried to find a suitable one (or not) that fits the story. Translations are at the end of the chapter~

Disclaimer: Nabari ain't mine... no matter how many times I wish

Song used: Ichiban no Takaramono by LiSa [Angel Beats]

Reviews please!

* * *

**26th February, noon.**

It was a beautiful spring day. The sakuras were blooming beautifully and almost every street were covered with petals. Two boys met up in front of an okonomiyaki restaurant.

"Shall we go?" asked the younger boy, Miharu, after putting on his shoes. Yoite nodded.

Together they headed to the sakura tree at the riverside. It was the place where Hikari decided to go for the restoration of Yoite's sense of touch.

On their way to the place, the boys heard a faint voice of a person that seemed to be singing a song. The voice got louder as they neared the tree. The lyrics of the song got clearer as well.

_kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari__  
__sore mo ii omoide datta_

_kimi ga oshietekuretanda mou kowakunai__  
__donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara_

They soon found out who the voice belonged to. A girl was leaning against the sakura tree with her brown hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes had a faraway look in them. Hikari had a beautiful voice when she sang.

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo_  
_kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo_  
_kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai_  
_demo mezameta asa kimi wa inainda ne_

The boys stood there, unmoving, just to listen to her sing the rest of the song. But, unfortunately for them, Hikari noticed them and stopped singing. Instead she smiled and waved at them to go over.

Miharu and Yoite unconsciously let out a sigh. They really wanted to hear more but didn't want to admit it. The two boys pushed the thought away and headed to her direction.

"Konbawa, Miharu, Yoite!" Hikari greeted them with a smile.

"Konbawa..." replied the two boys.

The girl turned to Yoite and asked,

"Today's the sense of touch right?"

"Yeah.." answered the older boy.

"Alright, lets start!" The grey-eyed girl and gestured him to sit under the tree.

"Ne, Yoite... can I take off your gloves?" she knelt down and asked. Yoite gave her a confused look.

"Its for the jutsu.. I need to blow on your hands." the girl explained. The boy nodded and let her take off his gloves.

Hikari gently peeled the gloves off Yoite's hands. Thanks to her jutsu, his hands were no longer tainted with greyish spots. Instead, they were pale and reddish, probably caused by blood circulation.

"Stretch out your palms for me please.." she told Yoite when both gloves were off. The older boy did as told.

The grey-eyed girl then carried out the procedures of the jutsu. She made some hand signs and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and blew into the boy's hands. The procedures were longer than usual. It was because this was the last sense and everything had to be healed. Still, Yoite waited patiently for her to be done.

About 5 minutes later, it was completed. Hikari sat down heavily on the floor. She looked pale and was breathing heavily. Miharu quickly knelt down beside her.

"Daijoubu, Hikari?" he asked, almost frantically. Yoite at once sensed something was wrong.

"I'm fine..Miharu...I'm just a little-" the girl hacked blood before she could finish her sentence.

"Hikari? What happened?" asked the older boy, eyes wide with fear and worry. Hikari couldn't answer him so he turned to Miharu.

The younger boy bit his lip. "I'm sorry...Yoite... I promised her... not to tell you... about this.." He had a pained expression.

"What?"

"This... is the side effects of that technique... "

Yoite slumped against the trunk of the tree. He looked as if he was going to break down any moment.

"Why..? Why is it that I always hurt those who are close to me?" he muttered with a shaky voice.

"Yoite..."

"Its not... your fault..." Hikari said, trying hard to resume normal breathing.

"It is.."

"No...its not...Yoite.."

"It is..!" said the older boy, clutching his head and refusing to accept what the girl said.

Suddenly, Hikari did something unexpected. She gave Yoite a hug. "Listen to me, Yoite.." Her coughing had stopped but she still looked pale.

"This... is my decision... not yours. That's why... stop blaming yourself.." The girl tightened her hug as she said it.

Yoite clenched his teeth.

"Damnit... why couldn't I realize this earlier..?"

"That's because... this jutsu is designed for that purpose. It doesn't take away the five senses like the Kira, but it causes a certain internal organ failure to its user, in my case, lung failure. " explained Hikari. "Its made to look like a natural death of its user."

"Death? You mean you'll-" said Yoite, pulling away. The girl nodded.

"I'll die."

The two boys stared at her wide-eyed.

"A-Anyway.." said Hikari, forcing a smile and trying to change the subject. "I feel like I want to continue singing that song just now.. do you guys mind if I do that now?"

"Don't change the subject, Hikari-" said Miharu but the girl had already started her song.

_zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta_  
_ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru_  
_umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai_  
_matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou_

_doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto_  
_shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo_  
_kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tookunatte mo_  
_atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo_

Hikari sang with all her heart, as if it was going to be the last song she'll be singing. For that moment, even the boys forgot about the troubles they were having. All they cared now was listening to the girl's voice, which at that time, sounded like an angel to them.

_hitori demo yuku yo shi ni takunatte mo_  
_koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_  
_tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo_  
_kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_  
_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_  
_me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe_  
_naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_

* * *

**Translation of the song:**

Whenever our faces met, we would only fight  
Even those were good memories

You taught me this. I'm not afraid anymore  
No matter how difficult it is, I can grab hold of happiness, so…

Even alone, I'll go on, even if it's painful  
I'll definitely take along the dream I saw with you  
Being with you was so wonderful, you and not anyone else  
But when I woke up in the morning, you're not there

I felt like we could just have fun forever  
I understand that I only felt that way  
I no longer regret that I was born  
Like the feeling after a festival, it's lonely, but it's time to go

I'll go anywhere with the things that I learned here  
I'll show that I can make the dream called happiness come true  
Even if we're apart, no matter how far apart we become,  
I will live on in a new morning

Even alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die  
I'll hear your voice telling me that I must not die  
Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in loneliness,  
Deep in my heart I feel your warmth

Turning and flowing along, time is transient  
What happened then? I can't remember  
But if I try closing my eyes, I can hear someone's laughter  
Somehow, that is now my most precious treasure


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry to say... this is the final chapter of Hikari... though I feel like doing an extra story... should I? Review and tell me please!

Nabari no Ou does not belong to me.

Translations of lyrics are in the previous chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy reading~

* * *

**23th March, early noon.**

Its been almost a month since Hikari restored Yoite's sense of touch. For that period of time, the girl was just as energetic as she always was. However, she stopped going to school a week ago.

Worried about her current condition, Miharu and Yoite decided to pay her a visit at her home, Andou Fruitstores.

"Ah... konbawa, Miharu-kun, Yoite-kun.." greeted Hikari's grandmother when the boys appeared at the entrance of the store.

"Konbawa, Andou-san." replied Miharu politely. "Is Hikari home?"

"Yeah.. she's upstairs..." answered the old lady. Somehow, her usual cheerful tone had disappeared and the boys noticed that.

Together, the boys headed towards Hikari's room. They softly knocked the door to make sure they weren't disturbing her privacy. There was no answer and the door wasn't locked so the boys went in, assuming the girl was asleep.

Their heart sank when they saw the grey-eyed girl. The once cheerful and energetic Hikari was now confined to the bed, pale, weak and thinner than she already was.

Yoite was closed the door gently, careful not to wake the girl up. Unfortunately, even the slightest click caused by the door closing made her stir from her slumber.

Hikari slowly awoke and opened her eyes. She struggled to sit up from her sleeping position. Miharu noticed her and went to the girl's bedside.

"Hikari..don't.." he said and tried to stop the older girl by grabbing hold of her shoulders. "You need to rest.."

"...Miharu?" Hikari mumbled sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "And Yoite too? What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting you.. obviously.." answered Yoite.

"Oh... I forgot.." The girl giggled and gave the boys a weak smile. They were amazed that she could still smile even in that condition. It was then, Hikari suddenly coughed violently. Her blanket (which she instinctively used to cover her mouth with) was stained with fresh red blood.

"Hikari!" exclaimed the boys in unison.

"I'm... okay..." said the grey-eyed girl between coughs.

"Of course you're not okay!" Miharu yelled at her. "Look at all the blood you're hacking out!"

Sure enough, there was a big red patch of blood on the part of the blanket. Yoite, who had experienced the blood hacking himself, knew the girl will not live much longer.

"Ne... Miharu, Yoite?" said Hikari when she finally stopped coughing. Her voice was weak.

"Yeah?" answered the two.

"Can you guys...sneak me out of the house... and take me to the sakura tree?"

"Huh?"

"..As you can see... my health is in one heck of a condition now... and grandma won't let me go outside... no matter what... so could you guys please..."

The two boys tried hard to swallow the lump in their throats. They looked at each other and nodded. The older boy carried the girl princess-style which, wasn't hard considering Hikari was also a thin girl. The three slipped out of the house through the bedroom window.

Passerbys whispered to each other when they saw the sight of Yoite carrying Hikari around with Miharu trotting behind them. The two boys ignored them. Who cares what those people think? Their friend was going to die.

After some time, they finally reached the special place which Hikari treasured. The blue-eyed boy laid her down under the tree and helped her lean against the trunk. The two boys then sat down in front of her, forming a small triangle.

"Hikari.." mumbled Miharu as he stared at the older girl. She looked so very fragile, as if she was going to break any moment.. just like Yoite in the past.

"Looks like I did it now, huh?" said Hikari, looking at the river.

"You know, I actually don't feel like dying yet.. I mean, we could've done so many things together after Yoite's completely healed.."

A lump was forming in the boys' throat again.

"But... being surrounded by two cute boys even at the verge of death... means I did have a good life after all...huh?" said the girl with a slight laugh.

"Hikari.." Yoite had to bite his lip to keep himself from breaking.

"Its not like I'm dying though... I'm just gonna be reunited with my parents..." Hikari said, giving a small smile.

"Ne... Miharu?" she continued and turned to the younger boy.

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Make sure Yoite doesn't use the Kira ever again for me, okay? Don't let my efforts go to waste.."

The younger boy nodded.

"Yoite?" The girl turned to the older boy.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you take care of Miharu... no matter what happens..."

Yoite nodded.

"And..." she added and reached out to touch the scar on the boy's neck. "Don't let the past haunt you... think about the present... and the future. Appreciate and protect what you have now."

The older boy took her hand and held it in his. At that point, Hikari coughed. It wasn't the violent ones she used to have. It was just a slight cough. That alone, however, managed to exhaust the girl.

"Could... you guys.. come closer..? I don't think.. I can speak that loud anymore..." she said weakly. The boys did as she asked and sat next to her, hands intertwined with the girl's. They leaned their heads on her shoulders. They felt relieved that they could still hear her steady breathing.

Hikari took a deep breath and started humming the song she sang almost a month ago. She hadn't enough strength to sing the lyrics so she just hummed. The boys listened to the song, feeling nostalgic. Suddenly, memories of the times they spent with the girl flashed in their minds. They remembered the day they first met, the first time Hikari offered to restore Yoite's senses, their snowball fight during Christmas, New Years Eve, and Valentines Day. The two boys fought hard to swallow the growing lump in their throats. They held the girl's hand harder, afraid of losing her any moment.

The grey-eyed girl kept on humming until the last part of the song, where she finally decided to sing the lyrics out softly.

_hitori demo yuku yo shi ni takunatte mo_  
_koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_  
_tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo_  
_kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_  
_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_  
_me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe_  
_naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono..._

Her voice slowly trailed off as she reached the last word. Then, she fell silent. Her grip on the boys' hand loosened.

"Hikari..?"

There was no reply. Miharu and Yoite's eyes widened. They lightly shook her.

"O-Oi! Don't joke with us! Its not funny..." The two boys blinked hard.

Still, no reply.

The boys then caught a glance at the girl's face. They couldn't hold back their tears any longer. Hikari, the girl they both loved, was dead. Even in the jaws of death, her smile never faded.


	11. Epilogue

Hikari felt warm and opened her eyes. She was standing in a wide field, just like her dream. The girl looked around. Faint chirping of birds could be heard in the distance.

"Where am I?" wondered the grey-eyed girl.

"You're at the afterlife." answered a man's voice. Hikari spun around. Standing behind her was a couple, a tall man with glasses and a petite woman with a bright smile. They looked like they were in their 30-s. The couple looked really familiar to the girl.

"...Mum... and Dad..?"

The couple nodded and held out their hands. "That was an honorable thing to do, Hikari... "

The girl tackled her parents and buried her head in their chests. Tears streamed down her face.

"There, there my girl... Don't cry... You did the right thing..." said her mother, caressing her hair.

"B-But..." sobbed Hikari. "I won't be able to see them again...!"

"Hikari... do you really miss them so much... that you won't be able to move on?"' asked her father.

The grey-eyed girl looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded hesitantly. "..Yes.."

"Then you better get going!" Her parents said cheerfully and stepped aside. Behind them, a door appeared and opened by itself.

"Huh?" Hikari muttered as she dried her eyes.

"Go, Hikari! Go and meet your two friends before you pass on!"

"What?"

"Just go! One hour here is one year at the living world. Hurry, before its too late!"

Still confused, the girl did as her parents told her too. Before she stepped into the door, she turned around and faced the couple.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad! I'll be right back!"

* * *

**23th March, 1 year later.**

Two boys met at the park entrance, each carrying some goods with them. The younger one carried a small box of cake with him while the older one carried a bag containing some plastic cups and a bottle of fruit juice. Miharu, now 15, and Yoite, now 17, headed to a place that became very special to them. Together, they went to the sakura tree at the riverside, the place where Hikari died.

The wind blew slowly as they walked, scattering the pink petals all over. Before long, they reached the riverside. There was only one huge sakura tree along the whole stretch of road and that was where the boys were intending to go. The place bared bittersweet memories to Miharu and Yoite for they had laughed and cried there.

After some time, they reached the tree. There was a grave located right under it. Hikari's grave. The boys knelt down in front of it and proceeded to take out the things they brought with them. A small cake and a cup of fruit juice was gingerly placed and arranged before the tombstone.

When it was all done, the two boys clapped their hands together and said a silent prayer.

"Hikari.." mumbled Miharu to himself when he was done. It was then, a blast of wind hit them.

"Did someone call me?" said a familiar voice. The boys looked around at once.

"Oi~! Up here!" They immediately glanced up. Sitting there on a tree branch, was Hikari, smiling away. She had a strange glow around her.

Miharu and Yoite stared at her in disbelief. The girl giggled and jumped down, landing softly on the ground in front of them.

"Aww c'mon...I come back after a year and _this_ is how you guys greet me?" she said jokingly.

"H-Hikari?" Miharu finally managed to blurt out. "Is that really you?"

"Of course I'm me!" she replied, still smiling. The boys studied the girl standing before him. Messy brown hair and grey eyes, that's Hikari alright.

"But...aren't you-" He stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Dead? Yeah, I am..." Hikari said and showed him the palm of her seemed almost translucent. "I just came back to get some things done."

"...And those things are..?" Yoite spoke suddenly.

"Hmm..." The grey-eyed girl pretended to think. "I came back... to do some visiting, I guess.."

The girl smiled and sat down. She picked up a piece of cake and began eating it.

"Would you two care to join me?" she asked between bites and patted on the ground next to her. "We've got alot to talk about."

Miharu and Yoite sat down in front of the girl.

"Here, have some." said Hikari, passing each of them a piece of cake. The boys accepted her offer and enjoyed themselves with the food.

"..So... anything happened after I went?" asked the girl suddenly.

"Your grandparents..." he wanted to say but stopped.

"...They didn't take it too well, huh?" The grey-eyed girl said with a sigh. The younger boy shook his head.

"Anyway... how 'bout you guys? Anything new?"

It took a while for the two boys to tell her everything that happened during the year. The girl's grandparents were still grieving from her death but they are now trying hard to remain cheerful. Miharu was now a third year at Banten Middle School and will be taking his entrance exams soon. Yoite, on the other hand was accepted to study at Banten High School as a second year. The older boy was also working part-time at the okonomiyaki restaurant owned by the Rokujous.

"Uwaa... so many things happened while I was gone..." Hikari gasped.

"...Hikari?" Yoite said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What... was the real reason you came back?"

The girl was surprised by his question. She stood up and squatted at the edge of the river. She dipped her hand into the slow moving water.

"...What's the real reason huh?" she mumbled and turned to the boys. They were waiting for her answer.

"Promise me you guys won't laugh?"

"We promise.." said the boys together.

"Well...I... really, really missed the two of you... Just the thought of not seeing you guys ever again... I can't bear it..." Hikari turned away to hide her face, afraid she would burst into tears in front of them. "That's why... I came back..."

A faint smile appeared on Miharu's face.

"To tell you the truth," said the green-eyed boy. "We really missed you too..."

The girl turned her gaze towards them. "What?"

"We missed you a lot, Hikari..." said the two boys and went closer to the girl. Miharu hugged her first, followed by Yoite, who's arms were long enough to wrap around the girl and the younger boy. Despite being slightly translucent, Hikari was solid.

"Miharu...Yoite..." the grey-eyed girl sniffled and hugged them back.

"Its nice to see you again..." said Yoite. Even the boys had tears in their eyes and they blinked hard.

After a few minutes of embrace, the three pulled away. They stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" exclaimed the girl, breaking the silence. She then felt her pockets for something. Finally, she took out a key and handed it to Miharu.

"What's this?" asked the younger boy, studying the key.

"Its the key to my bedside drawer. I want you guys to have what's inside."

It was then, a strong wind blew.

"Eh? My time's already up?" pouted Hikari. The boys gave her a confused look. The girl sighed.

"I guess I need to go back now..." mumbled the girl and stood up.

"Back? Where?" Miharu asked.

"The afterlife..." answered the girl. "But... before that.." she paused and knelt down in front of the boys.

She gave them each a kiss, full on the lips and pulled back.

"I love you, Miharu, Yoite!" she smiled and ruffled their hair.

The boys stared at her wide-eyed. Their faces were red. Then, they too smiled.

"Yeah... I love you too, Hikari.." replied the boys in unison. Hikari blushed. She then stood up once again and headed to the sakura tree.

"Next time... I wanna eat Miharu and Yoite's okonomiyaki!" she said.

"Ah.." The boys nodded.

"Well... I guess I'll see you guys again next time..."

"Yeah..."

Hikari smiled. And with a final gust of wind, she vanished into the blue sky. The boys looked at each other.

"Had that really happened?"

Only two slices were cut from the cake they laid on the ground. Only two cups were used. Had Hikari actually returned? Or was it just their imagination?

Miharu suddenly remembered that he was holding something in his hand. He opened his fist and found a key in his hands. It was true, the girl did came back.

"Yoite?" the younger boy said, standing up.

"Yes?"

"Lets go to Andou Fruitstores... we have an item to retrieve."

The older boy left no questions and followed his companion. After a five-minute walk, the boys reached the place where Hikari called home. They were greeted by the girl's grandmother. They told her what had happened and asked for her permission to enter Hikari's room.

"I see... Hikari came back..." she muttered to herself, dabbing her wet eyes. "Alright, go ahead."

The boys thanked her and headed to the room. They opened the door and proceeded to step inside. The room was still messy as usual. Scrolls and books were scattered everywhere. The two made their way to the bedside drawer. Miharu inserted the key and unlocked it.

Inside was nothing but a thin book. It turned out to be a photo album. They opened the book and studied its contents. There were pictures the three of them stuck on almost every page. They turned to the last page and a piece of paper fell out. It was a picture of them during last year's New Years Eve taken by Hikari. Written at the back of the photo were the words; 'Ichiban no Takaramono'.

* * *

**Epilogue done! Actually I don't really feel like ending the story yet but...*sighs* -3-**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! *bows* Hope you guys enjoyed it~ **


End file.
